


dig in the dancing queen

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, JARVIS is an enabler, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Questionable Fashion Choices, References to ABBA, and by references i mean songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: When the two didn’t go into another fit, Sam thought Tony and Bucky were done. Unfortunately, for Sam, they did in fact start laughing once more. Having enough of the two, Sam glanced over at them and rolled his eyes at the two. “Okay, seriously. What is so funny?”Tony bit his bottom lip, as if he was trying to prevent another round of laughter. “How much do you and Rhodey remember from last night?” he finally asked after calming himself down.Sam’s eyes furrowed. He racked his brain, trying to remember the earliest memory from his birthday last night. “Ummm…. I remember Jim and I starting to take shots at the start of the night... and yeah, that’s all I can remember.”“I honestly don’t remember anything,” Jim admitted as he finally opened his eyes to glance to his lovers.Sam saw Bucky and Tony give each other knowing looks, smirks appearing on their faces, and amusement twinkling in their eyes. He immediately let out a long groan as he repositioned himself into the crook of Jim’s neck. “Oh, God. What did we do last night?”





	dig in the dancing queen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Sam Wilson Birthday Bang!

Sam groaned the moment that he woke up. Fuck. The pounding in his head was killing him. Jesus, how much did he have to drink last night? He squinted his eyes as his hand dug under his pillow, searching for his phone. He squinted at the harsh brightness.

_ 7:41 am _

It was way too fucking early to be awake, but alas, all the alcohol he consumed finally metabolized and threw his sleeping schedule out of whack. God, he really needed to stop drinking so much; he was getting too old to deal with the hangovers. 

Sam lifted his head off of his pillow and noticed that Tony and Bucky were already out of bed, while Jim, on the other hand, was still passed out, sleeping on his stomach. Sam leaned over and gave Jim a kiss on his shoulder. Jim groaned and weakly swatted Sam’s face away.

“Go ‘way,” Jim groaned as he attempted to grab a pillow and cover his head.

If Sam didn’t have such a monster of headache, he probably would’ve laughed at his lover’s response. Instead, Sam simply patted Jim on the back and made his way out of bed. 

He decided to skip his usual morning routine (working out, making breakfast for him and his lovers, actually eating breakfast, showering, and brushing his teeth). Thankfully, when Sam entered the bathroom, JARVIS was kind enough to dim the lights. He muttered his thanks and got to his hungover morning routine—which honestly just consisted of Sam peeing, washing his hands, brushing his teeth, and tossing on some comfortable clothes (or as Tony once called it, _ “Sam’s disgusting lazy outfit that he still manages to look sexy in despite the holes." _). 

As Sam made his way out to the kitchen, all he could hear was the clinking of dishes and the sizzling of what his nose assumed was bacon. His eyes spotted Bucky in front of the stove cooking, while Tony was sitting on the couch, reading something on his tablet. 

Sam let out a groan as he made his towards Tony. Sam smiled when Tony automatically moved one his arms up and moved his tablet out of the way in order to let Sam basically curl up in his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Tony, on the other hand, dropped his tablet onto the spot next to him on the couch, and gently placed an arm around Sam’s waist. Tony’s other hand had started to draw mindless shapes on Sam’s back. Sam hummed in content when he felt Tony’s lips press against his temple. 

“How’s your head doing, honey?” Tony whispered. 

Sam gave him a groan in response. 

“That bad, huh?”

Sam weakly nodded. He opened his mouth when he felt a metal hand nudge his lips. Sam swallowed the pills, thankful that Bucky had not only given him the pills but a cup of water with a straw. “But you know what would help?” he mumbled out after taking a lengthy drink, his eyes still closed.

“Hmm?” Tony asked.

“Your kisses.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Tony asked in amusement, his voice still kept in a hushed tone.

“Mhmm.”

“Well, anything to help my baby feel better.” 

But before Tony could give Sam a kiss, Sam heard Bucky snort from behind the couch. Sam opened his eyes at glanced at Bucky. “What are you snorting at?” 

Bucky shook his head, failing to hide his amusement. “Oh, nothing. Just feel like I’m watching two cute lovesick idiots in some Hallmark movie.”

“I think somebody’s just jealous he’s not getting any love and attention,” Tony mocked whispered into Sam’s ear. Tony nudged the other man to move to one of the cushions. “Why don’t we give him what he wants?” A smirk painted on his face. 

A childish glee shined through Sam’s eyes at the idea Tony hinted at and slipped off of Tony’s lap. Sam saw Bucky’s eyes widen slightly when he finally noticed Sam and Tony reaching out to grab his arms to drag him down to where they were seated. Sam let out a small chuckle before he attacked Bucky’s face with peppering kisses, while Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky, giving him a tight squeeze. Bucky let out a rumbling laugh at his lovers’s antics. The cute and wholesome moment—which JARVIS was totally recording and taking pictures of—was interrupted when someone entered the kitchen. 

“My boys are really leaving me out of this love fest, huh?” Jim’s voice cut through. “I’m hurt and deeply offended,” he feigned offense. 

The three men froze as they turned around to look at the Colonel. Sam gave a small pout when he felt Tony break away from his and Bucky’s grasps. But the pout soon vanished when he noticed Tony padding his way over to Jim, his hand outstretched. Tony beamed when Jim accepted and placed his hand in Tony’s. 

“Sorry, Honey Bear,” Tony said as he gave him a kiss before pulling Jim towards the dining room table. 

Sam let out a small whine, “Awh, there’s no morning sex?”

“Let’s eat breakfast first and then if you and Rhodey are feeling up for it with your hangovers, then maybe,” Tony said. 

Bucky chuckled at Sam’s dismay and got up from the couch. He then grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him up and towards the table where their lovers and food waited. “C’mon, baby. Let’s go eat.”

* * *

After their delicious breakfast (which consisted of: fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, waffles, and assorted fruit) and an impromptu romp, the four men had decided to spend the rest of the day lounging around in their bed. 

Sam rested his head on Jim’s chest, humming softly while Jim stroked his hand up and down Sam’s back. While Tony, on the other hand, decided to use Bucky as his personal bed and laid on top of him, whispering something that Sam couldn’t hear into Bucky’s ear. Sam sighed in content, happily embracing the presence of all of his favorite men. He was about to doze back to sleep when he heard Tony and Bucky start to giggle. Sam tried to drown their laughter out, but couldn’t once the giggle fits started. 

“What are you two idiots laughing at over there?” Jim mumbled, eyes still shut. 

Tony and Bucky glanced at each other before bursting into another fit of giggles. 

“Oh, nothing,” Tony said as he raised his brows at Bucky.

“Yup, nothing funny over here,” Bucky agreed. 

When the two didn’t go into another fit, Sam thought Tony and Bucky were done. Unfortunately, for Sam, they did in fact start laughing once more. Having enough of the two, Sam glanced over at them and rolled his eyes at the two. “Okay, seriously. What is so funny?”

Tony bit his bottom lip, as if he was trying to prevent another round of laughter. “How much do you and Rhodey remember from last night?” he finally asked after calming himself down.

Sam’s eyes furrowed. He racked his brain, trying to remember the earliest memory from his birthday last night. “Ummm…. I remember Jim and I starting to take shots at the start of the night... and yeah, that’s all I can remember.” 

“I honestly don’t remember anything,” Jim admitted as he finally opened his eyes to glance to his lovers. 

Sam saw Bucky and Tony give each other knowing looks, smirks appearing on their faces, and amusement twinkling in their eyes. He immediately let out a long groan as he repositioned himself into the crook of Jim’s neck. “Oh, God. What did we do last night?” 

“Well,” Tony started, his voice going a pitch or two higher. 

“Tony,” Jim firmly said. 

Tony groaned and rolled off of Bucky’s body onto the bed. “Okay, okay, fine.” He motioned for JARVIS. “J, can you?” 

A holographic screen appeared at the foot of their bed. Both Sam and Jim’s eyes widen comically at the photo that they saw, while Bucky bit his bottom lip trying to contain his laughter as Tony hid his face on Bucky’s chest.

“What the… fuck are we wearing?” Sam muttered out. 

“Fashion, according to you and James,” Bucky replied, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“I think the more important question is: What the hell are we doing?” Jim asked as he cocked his head to the side. 

“Karaoke,” Tony stated simply. 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say, Tones?” Sam questioned. 

“I said that you two are doing karaoke,” Tony shrugged. 

“Okay, I’ll give. Explain,” Jim ordered Bucky and Tony.

The two men looked at each other, deciding on who should tell their lovers what happened. Though, it seemed that neither one of them wanted to be the one and settled on playing rock, paper, scissors—which Bucky won. Tony gave a little pout at the loss, before sighing. “Okay, well it all started…”

* * *

_ “Happy birthday my love!” Tony exclaimed as he pulled Sam in for a deep kiss. _

_ Sam beamed at To— _

* * *

“I think we can skip some parts, doll,” Bucky interrupted. 

Tony clucked his tongue. “It’s rude to interrupt, Buckaroo!” He looked as if he was going to argue further, but Sam decided to jump in and halt the argument.

“Sweetheart,” Sam started to say, a bit exasperated. “Please, the story.” He motioned his hand for Tony to continue. 

“Oh, right!”

* * *

_ Sam and Jim clinked their shot glasses together before downing the drinks. A burning sensation quickly came and went in Sam’s throat. He turned to look at his other two lovers who were perched on the couch cuddling. “Are you sure you don’t want to join us in the debauchery tonight?” _

_ Tony waved off Sam’s question. “I’m good,” he replied. “It’s your birthday, love, I want you to have all the fun. I’m completely fine with watching out for the two of you.” _

_ “Okay,” Sam said, a bit skeptical. “Buck,” Sam held up a shot to his direction, “you sure?” _

_ Bucky shook his head, a reassuring smile on his face. “I’m fine, baby. Besides, I can’t really get drunk unless it’s some of that Asgardian mead that Thor brings around, remember?” _

_ Jim took the shot out of Sam’s hand and threw it back. He gave Sam a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Less talking, more drinking!” he exclaimed as he went off to go pour him and Sam another shot. The three men chuckled at his actions. _

_ Tony raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Are you sure that you don’t want the rest of the family here with us?” _

_ “Nah, we already had dinner with them. And as much as I love the others, I had enough of their ugly mugs for the rest of the night.” Sam reached out to Bucky and Tony’s hands, pressing a soft kiss on the back of their hands. “And anyway, all I really want for my birthday is to spend some quality time with my favorite men.” _

_“YOU’RE SUCH A SAP, SAM!”_ _Jim called out from their kitchen. _

_“YEAH, BUT YOU LOVE IT THOUGH!”_ _Sam retorted, his face growing fond when he heard Jim’s soft, ‘Yeah, yeah I do.’ _

* * *

_ About two hours had passed and to put it simply, Sam and Jim were completely wasted. The said men were sitting on the floor laughing uncontrollably, while Bucky and Tony watched in amusement from the dining table. _

_ “What do you think they’re laughing about over there?” Tony questioned. _

_ “I dunno, doll, but I have a feeling that we’re gonna find out soon.” _

_ As soon as Bucky finished speaking, Sam and Jim swayed over to them. Sam plopping himself onto Tony’s lap, while Jim did the same but on Bucky’s lap. _

_ “You two doing okay?” Bucky asked the two drunk men as he stroked his hand up and down Jim’s back. _

_ “Doin’ fantasticccc Buckooo,” Jim slurred out as Sam nodded along in agreement. “But our Sammy has a request to make.” _

_ Tony perked up in interest. “Oh, is that right? And what request is that?” _

_ “Karaoke,” Sam whispered out. _

_ “Karaoke?” Bucky’s brows knitted together. _

_ “Mhhhmm!” Sam and Jim replied. _

_ “Um, okay?” Tony said, confusion coloring his voice. “I can have JARVIS set something up for—” _

_ “No! No, JARVIS!” Sam exclaimed. He looked up at the ceiling. “Sorry J, no hard feelings, but I wanna go out!” _

_ “None taken, Mister Wilson. But if I may, may I make a suggestion?” _

_ “Uh, J,” Tony started to say before he was shushed by Bucky. _

_ “Doll, let J continue,” Bucky smirked. _

_ “Go, ‘head, J-man,” Sam said. _

_ “Perhaps you and Colonel Rhodes would prefer to get dressed up before heading out? Maybe in the outfits that I have preselected in your quarters?” _

_ “JARVIS YOU’RE A GENIUS!” Jim yelled out as he hopped off of Bucky’s lap, grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him to their bedroom. _

_ Tony watched as the two men leave to get ready. He narrowed his eyes at Bucky, a bit suspicious at what he and JARVIS had planned. “Did you and JARVIS plan something out?” _

_ The smirk that Bucky was sporting faded away before giving Tony a half-hearted shrug. “Mayhaps.” _

_ “Okay, so that’s a yes.” _

_ “Oh trust us, Tony. You’re going to love this.” _

* * *

_ Tony’s eyes widen when they landed on Sam and Jim who came back out to the dining table about thirty minutes after they left to change. “Oh my fucking, God.” _

_ Bucky raised his head and when he spotted the two, his eyes widen as well. “That wasn’t what J and I had planned but those outfits are so much better.” _

_ Tony cocked his head to Bucky’s direction. “Wait, if that wasn’t what you and J had planned for them to wear, then what was?” _

_ “It doesn’t matter now,” Bucky waved off. “What we had is trash compared to this. J, please tell me you’re taking pictures of this,” he chuckled. _

_ ‘Of course,” JARVIS said. “The photos will be sent to your personal device in a moment.” _

_ “Thank you JARVIS.” _

_ “Hello boys,” Sam greeted. “How do we look?” _

_ Tony eyed the two men up and down. The two were dressed up in multi-colored sequined jumpsuits that had a V-neckline and cami straps that crisscrossed in the back, pink feather boas dangled off of their necks, black platform chunky heels, and Tony squinted his eyes at the last accessory… “Are those… Peter and Harley’s… God, I can’t believe I’m saying this, clout goggles?” _

_ Jim snapped his fingers and pointed at Tony, “You got that right, Tones!” _

_ Tony’s eyes landed back to their shoes. “Are you two sure that you want to wear those out?” his voice didn’t bother hiding the concern he had. “I don’t want either of you to trip during your drunken adventure and end up breaking an ankle.” _

_ “Oh, we’ll be fine!” Sam exclaimed. _

_ “Are you two aware of what you’re wearing?” Bucky chimed in. _

_ “We’re wearing fashion, James!” Jim yelled out. _

_ Bucky raised his hands up in acquiesce. “Okay, just making sure.” _

_ “Okay, enough! I wanna go to karaoke!” Sam whined. _

_ “Okay, okay,” Tony said as he got up from the chair, “we’re going.” _

* * *

_ “—AN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE, HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE!” Sam and Jim yelled off-key into their microphones. _

_ “That is like the tenth ABBA song they’ve sang. At this point, I’m convinced we’re gonna hear all their greatest hits tonight,” Tony said as he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder while Bucky curled his arm around Tony’s waist. _

_ “Honestly, I’m just impressed that they haven’t been fallen, been kicked off the stage or booed yet.” _

_ “I’m honestly really surprised and kind of scared at how good they are wearing those platforms, especially since they’re drunk.” _

_ “I bet you can give those two a run for their money when it comes to wearing heels.” _

_ Tony patted Bucky’s arm, “Oh, you know I can.” Tony raised his head and glanced around the bar; everyone seemed to be enjoying the show that Sam and Jim have been putting on. “I think the reason why Sam and Rhodey haven't been booed and kicked off the stage yet is because they’re superheroes and also because this is apparently entertaining for everyone else.” _

_ “And also, this must be good clickbait material. Like I can just picture the titles now, ‘STORYTIME: I WENT TO A KARAOKE BAR WITH THE AVENGERS?!’ or, ‘WAR MACHINE AND FALCON DRUNKENLY SING AT A KARAOKE BAR parenthesis not clickbait end parenthesis’.” Bucky added. _

_ Tony snorted. “Oh yeah, that’s definitely it.” A fond smile grew on his face when he saw the pure joy in Sam’s face. “I’m glad that he’s enjoying his birthday,” he commented. “He deserves it.” _

_ “That he does, doll. That he does.” Bucky let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the song had ended, but he immediately became exasperated when he heard the opening notes of another ABBA song. “PICK A DIFFERENT ARTIST, PLEASE!” he yelled out to Sam and Jim. _

_ “No way, Buckaroo,” Sam said into the microphone as he and Jim got off the stage and started to dance towards Tony and Bucky. The crowd started to cheer when they realized what was happening. _

_ “Half-past twelve!” Sam and Jim sang, still off-key. _

_ “And I’m watching the late show, in my flat, all alone. How I hate to spend the evening on my own,” Jim sang as he and Sam danced around their two lovers. _

_ “Autumn winds,” the two of them sang. _

_ “Blowing outside the window, as I look around the room, and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom,” Sam continued as he dragged his hand across Bucky and Tony’s backs. _

_ “There’s not a soul out there,” Jim sang. _

_ “No one to hear my prayer,” Sam continued. _

_ “GIMME! GIMME! GIMME A MAN AFTER MIDNIGHT! WO—” they sang before Bucky and Tony grabbed their microphones and handed it to the crowd. _

_ “Okay, I think it’s time for us to go home now,” Tony said as he grabbed onto Sam’s arm. _

_ “But,” Sam started to say before Bucky cut in. _

_ “I think you and James have had enough drinks and fun for one night.” _

_ Sam and Jim pouted but relented as Tony and Bucky guided them back to the car. _

* * *

“And that’s what happened,” Tony finished.

“There’s no way in hell that happened,” Jim argued. “I don’t believe that story for one second.”

“Would you like to see video evidence Colonel?” JARVIS chimed in. “It’s quite entertaining.”

Before Sam or Jim could even bother replying, Clint bursted into their room. “YOU GUYS WENT TO A KARAOKE BAR WITHOUT ME?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful art was done by the talented [Zain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin). Go and reblog the art [HERE](https://trashcanakin.tumblr.com/post/188053843008/my-art-for-the-samwilsonbirthdaybang-for-the)!


End file.
